Brontide
by DuskWolf713
Summary: Brontide: (n.) the low rumble of distant thunder. Leah Stilinski is Stiles' little sister, and she soon finds herself falling for his fellow pack mate, Liam Dunbar. What she doesn't know is that Liam's a werewolf, and a hot-tempered and smug one at that. When Stiles finds his sister being drawn to the wolf he trusts least of all, he will step in to prevent it at all costs.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: First Crush_

 _So there's this boy…_

Leah walked down the hall of Beacon Hills High, her mind at a constant state of anxiety as she thought of mid-terms just around the corner. Stiles walked past his sister grabbing her arm and causing her to stumble and almost crash into the ground.

"Stiles!" Leah said annoyed as she scooted her books back into her arms.

"Sorry Leah, but we gotta get home" he told her. He got to the jeep and swung the door open.

"Why? It's not like dad's gonna be there, so what's the point?" she questioned as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"The point is that I've gotta start studying and so do you" he replied. Malia got into the back seat and smiled at Leah.

"Surprise!" she said.

"Malia!" Leah said happily. "You're coming over?"

"Stiles promised to help me study" Malia replied. The jeep pulled out of the student parking lot and Stiles sped off down the road.

"You're asking _Stiles_ for help?" Leah teased, "You'd be better off learning from a broom." Stiles rolled his eyes and focused on the road.

"Yeah real nice Leah, glad to know you've got my back" he said.

"That's what little sisters are for" Leah said with a mischievous smirk on her face. The three of them arrived at the house and walked inside. Stiles set his stuff down in his room and Leah followed after Malia.

"Whoa not you" Stiles said as he pushed her out.

"Stiles!" Malia scolded as she grabbed Leah's arm and pulled her inside.

"Come on Malia, she's gonna be a distraction."

"She may be your sister, but she's also one of my best friends" Malia told him. "You don't get me without her."

"Fine" Stiles said as he crossed his arms. "But you better not get in the way."

"I swear" Leah replied as she put her hand out in front of her as if taking an oath. Stiles phone suddenly rang, he was about to hang it up but when he saw it was Scott he picked up. Malia and Leah pulled out their books and notebooks and began going over materials. They had one class together, Biology. They pulled out their flashcards and began working on them together.

Stiles hung up a minute later.

"Hey guys Scott's on his way over to study with us" Stiles told them. Leah looked up at the mention of his name. "Does that mean… Liam's coming too?" she asked hopefully.

"Considering how Liam lives with Scott now and follows him around like a puppy yeah I'd say so" Stiles answered. He narrowed his eyes at his sister. "Why do you care Leah?"

"No reason" she replied quickly as she looked away from her brother. "Next card Malia" she said changing the subject. Malia looked as confused as Stiles did. Was her best friend hiding something from her? She made a note to ask her later. Before Stiles could ask anything else the doorbell rang.

"That was fast" Leah said as she looked up from the cards.

"Yeah, it was" Stiles said in a tone that sounded oddly suspicious. Malia caught his nervous glance and then glanced over at Leah. Leah didn't catch any of it but she did notice how oddly quiet it got. Stiles went to get the door.

"Scott that was little quick" Stiles said through his teeth.

"Yeah I've gotten faster, thanks for noticing" he said with a grin as he stepped inside. Stiles sighed and closed the door behind him. Once they were inside Stiles blocked him and Liam from going upstairs.

"My sister's here Scott, remember we're keeping the supernatural under a low profile" he said.

"Oh… sorry" Scott said.

"If you ask me I think it's stupid you keep this stuff a secret from her" Liam added.

"Yeah?" Stiles questioned. "Well no one asked you Liam so shut up." Liam smirked and put his hands up in mock surrender. The three of them walked upstairs and into Stiles' room. Malia and Leah were on his bed with their books and notecards strewn everywhere. Stiles sat at the chair at his desk and Scott and Liam grabbed a few pillows and plopped down on the ground.

"What's the letter K stand for in the periodic table of…" she trailed off as she noticed Liam. He was wearing a grey t-shirt that stuck to his muscles and his dirty blonde hair was spiked like usual. She could smell his cologne from where she sat. It was different from Scotts, his had a spice and sweet musk to it, different from Scott's mint scent mixed with the outdoors.

"Potassium?" Malia answered. Leah didn't respond as small blush crept into her cheeks.

"Leah!" she said as she nudged her arm.

"Huh?" she asked still transfixed by him. "What?" she said as she turned and looked over at her.

"I said Potassium" she replied with a knowing smile.

"Right, uh yeah that's right" she said as she set the card down. Catching her friends glance she sighed.

"I know what you're thinking" she mumbled.

"So do you?" she asked. Leah knew that Malia knew exactly what she was thinking. _Do you think he's cute?_

"Yeah, of course" Leah admitted.

"Hey some of us came here to study" Stiles said as he rolled his eyes at them, stopping his going over notes with Scott and Liam.

"Ok party pooper we're stopping" Malia said as she rolled her eyes at him. Stiles went back to studying with the boys and Malia couldn't stop grinning ear to ear at Leah.

"Cut it out" Leah mumbled. She knew from the look on Malia's face, she would never hear the end of this one.

 _ **This is my first Teen Wolf Fanfic! Please let me know if you enjoyed it! Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 _You are my secret._

Malia and Leah stayed quiet for a moment and then Malia sighed.

"Oh alright" she mumbled, "But don't think you've gotten away with telling me about this."

"I wouldn't dream of it" Leah replied as she rolled her eyes. A few minutes later Leah was pulled from her train of thought as a familiar and smooth voice caught her ear.

"Ok guys I don't know about you but I'm starving" he said. Leah glanced over at him and swallowed nervously, trying to keep herself from saying something stupid.

"Then why don't you order a pizza or something?" Stiles replied as he looked over at Scott. "You good with that?"

"Do you even need to ask" Scott replied as he looked back over at Liam. "Go ahead and order, me and Stiles will pitch in to pay." Liam nodded and began typing in the number.

"I'm guessing you guys order from there often" Malia said as she sat down the notecard.

"What would make you think that?" Scott replied as he lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Well the fact that Liam just typed in the number faster than he would 911" she joked.

"Yeah fine we order from there often happy now Malia?" Stiles questioned as he set down his book.

"I thought I saw you putting on a little weight Stiles" Malia said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah very funny" Stiles said.

"No she might be right" Scott added as he looked worriedly at Stiles' stomach. "I am seeing a little something poking out from under your shirt."

"What?" Stiles questioned. He looked down urgently at his shirt, and to his relief saw it was as flat as it ever had been. He punched Scott in the arm.

"Hey! Don't hit me! Malia roped me into this whole thing" Scott started.

"Well it's a dam shame I can't hit girls isn't it Scott?" Stiles scoffed. Before they knew it they were rolling on the floor, play fighting.

"I got 10 bucks on Stiles" Malia spoke.

"Your so on" Leah said. Liam came back into the room and froze as he looked down at them.

"Wow I leave the room for 5 minutes and already miss out on the best thing I've seen all day" he joked as he sat down beside Leah. Even though they weren't touching Leah could feel her heart start to race.

"Yep, nice going Dunbar, all cause you weren't in here, there was no one to break up the fight" Malia said with a sigh.

"Oh, there's no way I'm getting in the middle of this" Liam chuckled. Malia waited for Leah to join in but she didn't and Malia only saw that same blush spread across her cheeks. Leah's light brown eyes were glancing at the ground. Malia sighed and shook her head. She quickly scooted closer until Leah was forced to be pushed into Liam. Liam looked over at her. Leah looked into his crystal blue eyes and remained staring, tongue tied. It was as if his gaze alone was enough to hold her there infinitely.

Malia stretched out her arm behind her head and knocked into Leah harder, this time, prompting her forward hard enough to make her and Liam knock heads.

"Oh I'm so sorry…" Leah started as she rubbed her head.

"No its fine" Liam said as he laughed a little and rubbed the spot on his head as well. "You're a freshman right?" he asked as if noticing her for the first time. Leah bit her lip nervously and met his eyes again.

"Yeah this is my first year at Beacon Hills High" she replied. "What about you?"

"Sophomore" he replied. "I was new as a freshman too."

"Oh cool" she replied. Their conversation was interrupted as Stiles got up from the floor and held out a hand to Scott.

"And that my friends is how you win a fight" Stiles said triumphantly.

"Yeah right you didn't win" Scott said. "I let you win."

"That's still winning in my book" Stiles replied.

"Yeah well your book is stupid" Scott said. The doorbell rang and Liam got up.

"I guess I should get that huh?" he said.

"I guess you should" Leah replied with a smile. He smiled back at her and went to go get it. Stiles hadn't noticed their exchange of looks, he was currently explaining his "book" to Scott. Liam carried up the pizza and paper plates and began handing them out. The group attacked the pizza and began eating, getting greasy hands all over their white pieces of paper. Leah found herself taking smaller bites as she stole a few glances over at Liam. She didn't know what it was about him. She didn't know whether to be angry at Malia for bumping her into him or grateful. She knew better then to act on her feelings; that only ever led to heartbreak. Especially when it came to popular lacrosse players like Liam Dunbar.

 _ **Feel free to review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

 _The more you hide your feelings for someone. The more you fall for them._

After the group had finished studying they all ran outside to stretch their legs and take a break. Malia was about to follow Stiles out when he spotted Leah sitting on the bed. She was looking down at her feet like usual.

"Hey Leah, you coming or what?" Malia asked.

"Oh, I… think I'll just wait in here" Leah replied quietly. "You go ahead." Malia rolled her eyes and ran over to her, sitting beside her.

"Leah Stilinski, why didn't you tell me about Liam?" she asked.

"There's no point, it's not like we'd ever work out anyways" she replied.

"And why not?" Malia asked.

"Come on Malia" Leah said as she let out a breath. "Liam Dunbar? And a girl like me? I'm practically invisible."

"You are not" Malia said. "You have a perfect opportunity to make him like you, he's over here with Scott all the time."

"He deserves so much better than me" Leah replied with a sigh.

"You did not just say that" Malia commented. "Any guy would be lucky to date you."

"Just forget it Malia, it's not happening" Leah said.

"Just try talking to him" Malia suggested.

"I've already tried, and I just end up tongue tied" Leah explained.

"Then try again" Malia stated. "You'll never be happy if you don't try." She then stood up and extended her hand to Leah. "Ya coming?" Leah nodded and took Malia's hand as they linked arms and walked outside. The boys were all running around to stretch their legs, and once they were finished they came back inside where Malia and Leah were waiting inside.

"Ok you guys have had your fun, ready to get back to studying?" Malia asked.

"What's the rush?" Scott asked, "We still have all night to study."

"No we don't it's already seven" she replied. Stiles walked towards her with a playful grin on his face.

"Stiles no! I'm serious!" Malia said. Stiles ignored her and ran over to her, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder easily.

"Stiles put me down!" she said as seriously as she could. But she couldn't help but laugh as Stiles spun her around.

"Does she seem to be loosening up any Scott?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know let me check" he replied. He looked over at Malia and she instantly scowled at him, letting her laughter subside. "Nope she's still being a party pooper" he replied.

"I guess I'll have to keep working on her then" Stiles joked as he ran up the street with her, shifting her onto his back.

"Scott I'm gonna get you for that!" Malia called.

"Oh I'm so scared" Scott taunted. Before he knew it Malia had jumped off of Stiles' back and was charging towards him. Leah watched from the steps of the porch. She let out a sigh as she rested her chin in her hands.

Liam suddenly took a seat beside her and she felt her cheeks warm.

"They're completely insane aren't they?" Liam chuckled.

"Completely" she agreed.

"So, have you and Stiles lived here long?" Liam asked.

"Yeah we've lived in this house since I was a baby" she replied.

"Wow" Liam replied.

"How about you?" Leah asked.

"I moved here with my dad two years ago" Liam replied. "Things were so much easier then."

"I… I'm sorry about… you know… what happened with your dad" Leah told him as she remembered she had never worked up the courage to tell him last year when the accident had happened.

"Thanks" Liam said as his smile fell for a moment as he looked down at the ground. He seemed like his mind was somewhere else for a moment before he looked back at her. Leah thought quickly about something to say and hesitated before he spoke instead. "How are you liking Beacon Hills High so far?"

"It's great but just… so big" she said as she remembered how nervous she had been her first day. She knew if it wasn't for Stiles, she still wouldn't have any friends.

"Yeah, I thought that same thing my first year" he stated. "I had no idea how much different it would be from my old school." Leah swallowed hard as she hear him address his old school. According to Stiles he had been transferred because of anger problems. She of course didn't believe it was true, the guy sitting next to her now didn't look like he could harm a fly.

"You're on the lacrosse team right?" Leah asked generally interested as she became more comfortable around him.

"Yep, it's great!" he said happily as a glint of joy came into his eyes. "There's actually a big game coming up against my old school this Friday."

"Really?" Leah asked. "Nervous?"

"Nah, not really" he said as he smiled at her. She narrowed his eyes at him, not believing his words. He chuckled,

"Alright, a little" he admitted as he nudged her, "Happy now?" Leah smiled feeling more confident than ever before.

"Of course!" she remarked. "I never thought I'd see the day where Liam Dunbar admitted he was nervous. I guess you're not as confident and serious as everyone thinks!"

"I am too!" Liam said taking on a mock offended tone. She giggled a little and shook her head. "Ok fine, but promise to keep it a secret" he told her. "I can't have the guys thinking their star player is getting cold feet before the big game."

"I don't know if I can…" Leah started. "I'm really bad at keeping secrets ya know" she said with a grin on her face.

"Please" Liam begged as he gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" Leah finally agreed. "But you owe me." He sighed.

"I knew I wasn't gonna get off easy for confiding in you" he joked. "Alright fine, how about we catch a movie Friday night?" Leah didn't know if he was asking as friends or asking her on a date, she didn't wanna assume he was liking her so soon so she went with friends.

"Deal" she said. He held out his hand and she shook it. His hand was so much bigger than her own. That night Leah laid in bed looking up at the ceiling, she couldn't believe how comfortable she had felt around him, how easy it was to talk to the guy she had always thought of as untouchable. Now they were seeing a movie together, everything seemed perfect for once. But Leah knew not to let it go to her head, she'd done that once before, and it had led to a terrible breakup. She made a vow that night that she would not let herself fall for this one.

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what ya think of the fanfic so far of if you have any idea that are cute that you want me to throw in! Thank you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _And I found myself falling in deeper._

Leah woke up Friday morning feeling better then she had ever felt. Her eyes were bright, and her demeanor was cheerful as she hopped out of bed and got dressed. She ran downstairs and into the kitchen as she began to make her breakfast. Stiles was already up, well somewhat. He was holding his head up with his hand, his head falling against it as he dozed.

"Stiles come on, you've gotta get going if you're gonna make it to school on time." Sheriff Stillinski rolled his eyes as he walked past his son. He patted Leah on the back as he called over his shoulder, "Make sure he gets up."

"Sure thing dad" Leah answered.

"That's my girl" he called back as the door shut behind him. Leah made herself some cereal and then poured some for Stiles. She brought it over to him and nudged him.

"Stiles get up, breakfast" she said. Stiles' opened his eyes and upon seeing food he instantly became more alert. The two ate at the table together before Stiles glanced up at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Your abnormally cheery today" Stiles remarked.

"What?" Leah replied as she looked up from her food. "What are you talking about?" Just as she asked her phone buzzed, it was a text from Liam.

 _I'll be there to get you at 8:00 be ready!_ Her heat began to hammer a little quicker at the text and she found herself smiling.

"That's what I'm talking about Leah" he said as he dropped his spoon into the bowl. "What's going on?"

"Nothing… just… eat your cereal and come on, we're gonna be late" Leah replied as she got up and went to the jeep, getting inside. Stiles arrived in the car a few minutes later. He took off towards the school. Leah spent the rest of the day thinking about tonight, she told Malia everything, and Malia, being the best friend that she was, was truly happy for her. The two walked over to the lunch table and sat down.

"So who would have thought you'd finally land a date with Liam after all" she said.

"Whoa hold on Malia it's not a date" Leah told her sternly.

"Yes it is Leah, you said he was picking you up right?" Malia asked.

"Well yeah…"

"Then it is a date, trust me guys don't put forth that much effort if it was just a friend thing, frankly they don't waste their time" Malia explained.

"Malia, guys and girls hang out all the time" Leah said.

"Yeah but not guys like Liam" Malia replied. "They pursue a girl in hopes of landing dates, and then becoming a couple, that's just how they are."

"Well it's not like that this time" Leah told her simply.

"I hope you know what you're doing" Malia said.

"I do" Leah said confidently as she took a bite of her PB&J and then gulped down some of her soda. Malia rolled her eyes and went back to eating her pizza. The school day passed by quickly as Leah was distracted most class periods. The moment she got home she ran upstairs and changed into a cute navy dress and flats. Her dad was downstairs hard at work on some paper work. Stiles was busy helping him, trying to help relieve some of the stress. She walked downstairs, trying to sneak to the front door.

"Leah get in here" she heard her dad say. She sighed and walked to the kitchen where he was.

"Yeah dad?" she asked.

"What's with the dress and…. Makeup are you wearing makeup?" her dad questioned. Stiles looked up from the paperwork and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I knew something was up" Stiles stated.

"I don't like it, go change right now, and wipe off that crap on your face while you're at it" her father said.

"Oh come on dad, its fine, back me up here bro" Leah said as she looked over at him pleadingly.

"I don't like it either" Stiles replied as he shook his head.

"I really need to go" she said impatiently as she saw Liam's car pull up. The headlights reflecting into the windows caught both Stiles and his dad's attention.

"Who's that?" the sheriff asked as he stood up. Stiles looked out the window and sighed.

"You've gotta be kidding me" Stiles started as he locked eyes with his sister.

"Before you freak out, its just a friend thing, we're just hanging out" she said.

"Whose car is that?" Sheriff Stilinski asked as he turned to Stiles.

"Liam" Stiles said.

"Dunbar?" the sheriff replied. "I know his dad, he works at the hospital with Melissa."

"Can I just go already?" Leah asked.

"Be home by 11:00 not a second later" her dad said.

"Thanks dad, bye Stiles!" she said excitedly. Stiles watched her go nervously, he didn't like Liam and he certainly didn't trust him around Leah. He hoped what she said was true and it was just a hangout, because he would not allow it to go further than just friends.

Liam got out of the car and opened the door for Leah. She smiled and thanked him as she got into his car. The drive there was just casual chit chat and Leah found it extremely easy to talk to him, it was like she had known him her whole life. She found herself gazing into his striking blue eyes a few times and each time would always find her heart pounding as she did so. They arrived at the theatre and walked inside after ordering 2 tickets to see some guns blazing, car exploding action film. Typical guy, she thought to herself. As she watched the movie she found herself engrossed in the film, she loved it.

A few times Liam's eyes would travel slowly from the screen over to her and he would smile as she watched her focus intensely on the film. He was surprised she liked it. Her deep green eyes would light up with exhilaration, and the light from the silver screen cast a perfect luminescence over her light brown hair. She was simply breathtaking. A few times Liam hesitated to take her hand, something had begun to stir in him towards her. He loved how easy it was to talk to her, and he felt like he could trust her to tell her anything. Well almost anything, so far the whole I'm a werewolf thing was being hidden pretty well.

He knew his eyes must have glowed a few times as he looked at her, but he kept it well under control. Soon the movie was over and Liam and Leah chatted the whole way home about the movie. He laughed a few times as she explained why she loved it so much.

"I mean the explosions were so cool!" she told him.

"Don't forget about how the car flipped and almost hit Jack" he added.

"Oh my gosh that was so awesome!" she squealed excitedly. As Liam pulled into the driveway he opened the door for her and walked with her to the front door. He got a little nervous, he wanted to kiss her but he didn't wanna make her feel pressured.

"Thanks a lot for the movie Liam" she said.

"No problem" he said as he smiled at her. Her cheeks flushed a little and she lost her confidence as she melted. His teeth were perfect and white, his smile was a cute small smile, it seemed almost shy, something she would never have thought of when the name Liam Dunbar popped up. At this moment she found herself wishing that he would kiss her, she knew it would be perfect, she could feel it.

Liam glanced down at her lips and Leah felt her palms getting sweaty. He slowly leaned forward, looking up at her to see if it was ok. She didn't stop him. When their lips met it was just as Leah hoped, it was perfect. He was gentle and soft, so much different than her last relationship had been. When he pulled away she was breathless, and feeling euphoric as if the kiss had somehow made all her doubts fall away. She smiled at him and he at her.

"Goodnight Leah" he said smoothly as he stepped back and then walked towards his car.

"Goodnight Liam" she returned as she walked inside. She leaned against the door and took a deep breath as she smiled and looked at the ceiling. For the first time, Leah felt like things would be different, that things would be okay.

 _ **Please Review! If you do, thank you a ton!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Here comes trouble…_

The next morning Leah got up early, her eyes bright as she ran downstairs and began making some breakfast. Her dad was already up and reading one of his office reports at the table. Stiles was still in bed, which was usual for a Saturday morning.

"Morning daddy" she said as she kissed his cheek and poured herself some hot coffee that her dad had made.

"You're up early for a Saturday" he said without looking up from his report.

"Yeah, I just figured why waste the whole day sleeping? I'm gonna go take some pictures" she said. Her dad looked up this time from his report at her words and narrowed his eyes as he looked at the Canon camera hanging around her neck. He had gotten it for her for Christmas a few years back and since her breakup last year she hadn't gone near it.

"You're taking pictures again?" he asked.

"Sure, I thought it was about time to get back to it" she replied as she sat down at the table and began spreading butter on her toast. Sheriff Stilinski closed the report folder and sighed as he leaned forward.

"Have you been taking your medication?" he asked. Leah froze and then looked over at him.

"Why would you ask me that?" she questioned.

"Because this all seems a little out of character for you, and I just wanna make sure you're okay" he replied.

"I'm fine dad, and yes I have been so you can stop worrying" she replied.

"Alright, I'm just checking up on you" he replied.

"Well I'm perfectly fine" she replied a little on edge now because of her dad's comment.

"Leah…" he started.

Leah slammed the knife down on the table and her jaw flinched as she clenched her teeth. He looked over at her worriedly and place a hand on hers.

"Leah calm down" he said quickly.

"Can we just…just not talk about this?" she questioned. "I just wanna go outside."

"Okay" he replied after a moment. Leah stood from her seat, leaving the half cup of coffee on the table as she rushed outside. She strode down the sidewalk and towards the park. She down on the bench under her favorite redwood tree in the whole area. She sat there and closer her eyes at the wind blew around her. It was a little chilly but she didn't care. She began snapping pictures as leaves fell and she took a few of some dogs playing fetch with their owners in front of her.

"Hey" someone spoke from beside her. She jumped as she was startled by the voice and then placed her camera on her lap she turned to look beside her.

"Sorry" the guy chuckled. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh it's…its fine" she said a little embarrassed.

"That's a P90 X right?" he asked.

"Huh?" she questioned.

"The camera" he replied with a grin.

"Oh… yeah it is" she answered. "You know cameras?"

"Yeah, my dad's pretty big on them" he replied. "Can I sit?"

"Sure" she replied as she scooted over a little. He sat down and began reading the book he had brought with him. She squinted her eyes as she tried to read the title.

"The Raven?" she asked.

"Yeah anything Edgar Allen Poe it's always fascinating" he replied.

"No way!" she replied. "You're a Poe fan?"

"Of course, the guys a genius" he answered.

"He's amazing" she replied excitedly. If there was anything that Leah enjoyed more than photography it was poetry, and especially works from Edgar Allen Poe, whom was her absolute favorite poet of all time.

"Yeah anything dark and somewhat creepy yet, still has a deeper meaning has always peaked my interest" he replied. He looked up from his book and laughed a little as he closed the cover. "Sorry I must sound like such a freak huh?"

"No not at all" she replied. "I've never found another person who's into him. I think it's really cool."

"Wow you're definitely not like other girls" he laughed. "Most of them would run if they saw a guy reading instead of out there ramming into each other to get a ball."

Leah laughed a little.

"Well you can be into multiple things ya know?" she said. "For instance I like watching lacrosse and reading."

"Well I'm definitely sorry to admit I don't like watching lacrosse" he said. "I guess that's pretty weird considering Beacon Hills in notorious for their lacrosse team."

"Wait you go to Beacon Hills?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just started there Friday" he replied.

"Really? What grade?" she asked.

"11th" he answered.

"Same grade as my brother" she commented. "Have you met anyone yet?"

"Yeah actually I knew Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall back in third grade" he answered.

"Stiles is my brother" she said.

"Wow small world" he said as he smiled a little and looked over at her.

"Yeah I guess so" she replied. A minute later the guy's phone rang and he talked for a minute before he hung up and stood to his feet.

"Hey, sorry I gotta go, that was my dad, he needs me home to help him paint the walls in the new house" he told her.

"Oh it's fine" she replied. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too" he replied as he smiled at her again. "I don't think I ever caught your name."

"I'm Leah" she replied as she held out her hand.

"Theo Raeken" he replied as he shook hers and smirked.

"Nice to meet you" she said.

"You too" he replied. "I'll see you around." He turned and walked off.

"Okay see ya!" she called after him. There was something mysterious and for some reason she had really enjoyed his company even if it was brief. She wanted to find out more about him.

 _Little did she know that soon enough she'd find out a lot more then she bargained for._

 _ **Okay don't hate me guys! But I had to add Theo into this story! My ideas all just took a turn and led me to putting him in this fic! Don't worry though there is still lots of Liam and Leah fluff to come. And don't forget about protective brother Stiles! Let me know what ya think!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _My sister's keeper_

Leah walked into her third period class just as the final bell rang. It was already a few weeks into school and Leah had been studying hard. She had big plans for the future, her whole life was mapped out for her. She'd get into the best university and start her life devoting herself to becoming a vet. She knew it was a competitive program and she had to get really good grades to get in. She was a freshman now and her having to get good grades had to start now, at the very beginning of high school. She was in Honors Algebra II and Malia came in and slid into the desk beside her.

"So how did you date with Liam go?" Malia questioned, "You forgot to call me last night!"

"It was good" Leah replied. "Liam's a really good guy."

"A good guy? That's it?" Malia laughed. "Come on girl I need details!" Just then the teacher walked in, with Theo following beside her.

"Everyone take your seats" she said as she walked over to her desk and sat her jacket over her chair. "We have a new student transferring over from Mrs. Wilson's class. Theo just take your seat wherever." Theo smiled and nodded slightly as he walked over to the desk behind Leah. _Just perfect_ she thought to herself, _just what I need, a distraction in one of my most important classes._

"Alright everyone, I'm gonna pass out your first tests" she said as she began walking around the room. "And Theo, your old teacher graded your last test and gave it to me to give to you" she said as she laid the paper down on his desk, face down.

"Not too good" she said as she walked over to Leah. Theo flipped over the paper and sighed as he saw D- written on the top. Leah got back her paper and beamed brightly as she saw A written at the corner next to her name. Theo smirked as he looked over her shoulder.

"Nice work Leah" he chuckled. Malia lifted her eyebrows over at them as the guy spoke to her.

"How'd you do?" Leah asked as he looked over at his paper. "Oh…sorry."

"I haven't been doing too well lately" Theo said with a sigh as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Why'd you take an AP class if you weren't good at math?" she asked.

"I'm usually pretty good at math" Theo replied, "But for some reason I've just started failing, you're lucky you do so well."

"I could tutor you if you want" Leah suggested.

"Would you?" Theo asked, "That'd be awesome if you could."

"Sure what time would you wanna start?" she replied.

"Today after school?" he said, "In the library?"

"Sure thing" Leah replied as she smiled a little. Theo smiled back at her, showing his wolfish smile and Leah felt her heart jump a little. After class let out Malia caught Leah's arm and hurried out of the class towards their lockers.

"What's going on?" Malia questioned, "You friends with Theo all of the sudden?"

"Well I wouldn't say we're friends" Leah replied. "I just met him the other day."

"What did he say?" Malia asked skeptically.

"He just introduced himself and said he was new here" Leah replied. "Why are you acting so weird?"

"Nothing, never mind" Malia replied.

"Malia what's going on?" Leah asked. Stiles came up behind Malia and tickled her from behind causing her to jump and let out a high pitched squeak. He started laughing.

"Dammit Stiles!" she said as she smacked his arm with her book, "I hate it when you do that!"

"Sorry I couldn't resist" Stiles said with a grin. "Listen I gotta talk to you." Leah narrowed her eyes at them.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked.

"Alone Stiles, it's important" she replied. Stiles caught her expression and then glanced over at Leah who was pulling a book from her locker. He nodded in understanding and the two walked off.

"Stiles, Theo's taken a rather unexpected interest in your sister" Malia said.

"What?" Stiles questioned. "Tell me you're not serious."

"She's tutoring him after school" Malia explained.

"Like hell he is" Stiles said as he clenched his teeth. He spotted Theo walking down the hall and moved towards him. Malia stepped in front of him and pushed him back.

"Stiles I didn't tell you this so you could go do something stupid" she said. "I just wanted to warn you, just to tell you to keep an eye on her."

"I'll do more than keep an eye on her" Stiles said. "She's not leaving my side."

"You can't suffocate her Stiles" Malia said. "You need to calm down."

"Calm down?" Stiles questioned. "How can you ask me to do that?"

"He hasn't done anything yet" Malia said.

"Exactly not yet" Stiles said angrily. "I'm not letting him get close to her and I sure as hell am not letting her tutor him alone with just the two of them."

"Stiles, relax" Malia said. "Just wait and see what happens, you can't go knock his face in when he hasn't done anything."

"Fine, but if he tries anything…" Stiles said through his teeth.

"It'll be fine, now come on we're gonna be late to our next class" she said as she took his hand and led him down the hall.

"Ok I don't get that at all" Theo said as he glanced up from his test and over at Leah.

"Come on Theo it's easy" she explained.

"How are you so good at this?" he asked.

"It's just simple memorization" she replied, "And using anagrams to remember formulas."

"I'm not sure I'm ever gonna get this" he chuckled.

"Sure ya are, just focus" she said, "Watch me work this one" she said as she got out another piece of scrap paper and began working the problem. Theo glanced up at the paper and looked over at her face as he watched her expression. His eyes brightened a little as he looked at her. Leah finished the problem and looked over at him, meeting his eyes. She swallowed nervously as she looked into them and then quickly broke away.

"Do uh… do you get it now?" she asked.

"Yeah, I got it" he said quickly as he took the pencil and began working the problem. He got it perfectly.

"Wow, that was fast" Leah said, "You're a quick learner."

"I pick up on things pretty easy" he replied.

"Ok, let's try another one" she said as she wiped her palm on her jeans secretly and then started writing another problem. Theo smirked at her, watching her face, his eyes confident and amused. They turned yellow as he watched her and he quickly flicked them back to normal as she looked up at him. He was leaning pretty close but she didn't mind.

"Alright there ya go" she said as she handed him the pencil. Theo took it and worked the problem quickly, this time purposely missing the last number.

"Oh close" Leah said as she wrote the write number down.

"Oh, crap" Theo said. "I guess I'm not perfect after all" he joked. Leah laughed a little as she looked as his perfect teeth and smile and felt her stomach churn.

"Leah you here?" someone called from the entrance of the library. She turned from Theo and spotted Liam walking towards her, he froze when he saw Theo.

"Liam what are you doing here?" Leah asked.

"You weren't answering your cell, I asked Malia where you were and she told me you'd be here" he replied.

"Am I missing something here?" Leah asked as she closed the Algebra book.

"You did still wanna ride home right?" he asked. "You said Stiles had stuff to do after school."

"Yeah I forgot sorry Liam" she said as she grabbed her backpack. Liam's eyes remained locked on Theo's and Theo smirked as he looked over at him.

"Same time tomorrow Leah?" Theo asked.

"Yeah sure" she replied. "See ya later!" she called as she walked out of the library. Liam waited until she had walked out to confront him.

"What the hell are you doing Theo?" Liam demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Liam" he said knowingly as he looked at him in mock confusion.

"Stay away from her" Liam growled as his eyes turned yellow. Theo chuckled a little as he stood.

"Last I checked Liam, you two aren't a thing" he said. "So why do you care so much?"

"She's still my friend" Liam replied. "And I'm sure by now you've figured out none of us trust you."

"You know it's never gonna work out between you two right?" Theo said as he stood and stepped towards him, his stance confident and threatening. "Stiles will never let the beta with anger issues date his sister, and I'm sure he could just as easy get Scott to throw you out of the pack if he sees you as a threat to her safety given that… oh that's right she doesn't know about any of you right?" he chuckled.

"You better not say a word" Liam snarled.

"You see Liam, Stiles and Scott can keep you from being with her but me? I could care less about what they think of me, they already don't trust me right?" he questioned.

"You better leave her alone Theo" Liam said as he clenched his fists.

"Or what?" he challenged, "You really think you can hurt me Liam? _You_? Let's not forget how easily I took down Scott."

"You aren't gonna get away with it Theo, they'll protect her with their lives" Liam said.

"How's it going for you beta?" Theo asked, "Scott still pissed at you for trying to kill him?" Liam remained silent and Theo chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said. "He's never gonna trust you again, come to think of it… you'll probably become just like me. Not wanted by anyone…" Theo suddenly slammed Liam into the wall of the library and lifted him from the ground. He gasped for air and Theo watched him struggle. "Trusted by no one." He threw him down and Liam hit the ground hard.

"See ya around Liam" he said as he stepped over him and walked out of the library.

 _ **Let me know what you guys think! We've finally seen more of Theo's dark side, and Liam and him are about to engage in a rivalry over Leah. Not to mention what will happen when Stiles finds out.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Suspicions_

Leah sighed as she hung up the phone after the fourth time of calling Stiles. It was late, and though she was used to her dad not getting home early, Stiles had never been out so late. She decided to text Malia and ask if she'd seen him but after twenty minutes of no response she started to worry. She heard a knock on the door and jumped up as she ran to answer. To her surprise is was Liam.

"Liam what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I uh… just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out tonight?" he asked.

"You couldn't have texted me that?" she replied in confusion.

"Oh right sorry" he said quickly as he walked past her and into the house.

"Whoa Liam, what's going on?" she questioned.

"Nothing" he replied. "It's just…cold out there" he covered.

"Uh-huh…" she said rather unconvinced. "By the way you haven't seen Stiles lately have you? He was supposed to be home hours ago."

"No, I haven't" he lied. "So do you wanna watch a movie or something?"

Leah watched him closely, she could see that something was wrong, he was hiding something from her, she could tell by the way his eyes darted around the room and refused to make eye contact with her. She sighed as she pushed her worried aside and went towards their TV as she searched through the DVD's piled on top.

"We've got Gone in Sixty Second, You've Got Mail, and my favorite Tuck Everlasting" she said.

"I vote for whichever" he replied. "You pick."

"You're the guest Liam, you go ahead" she stated.

"Alright fine" he relented. He pointed to You've Got Mail and I smiled at the choice. He didn't pick the typical action movie, but he steered clear of the romance, going with You've Got Mail which was a perfect in between.

Leah put the movie in and popped some popcorn and then came and sat back down. As the two sat together, Leah couldn't help but glance over at him and smile secretly. She began to notice simple things about him. She loved his laugh and the way his clear blue eyes shone as he focused on the movie. He seemed to get so lost in it, it was adorable. She glanced back up at the movie and that was when she felt Liam's hand in hers. She looked over at him and he smiled at her in a way that made her heart melt. She felt her heart begin to beat wildly and she found herself wondering if the same was happening to him.

He always seemed to collected and confident. She had never before seen him get nervous and she wished she was like that, what she wouldn't give to have the confidence in herself that he had. And she admired that in him, he was confident sure, but confident in not a cocky way. He seemed so much different from other guys, but there was something…. something he was hiding, and she vowed to herself she would figure it out. His eyes seemed to light up as he leaned in towards her. Leah had to blink quickly to clear her vision, knowing it must have been a trick of the light. And the glow was gone. In one smooth motion he was kissing her and her cheeks heated up as she returned it.

"Liam" she breathed. "What about the movie?"

"Forget that" he replied as he kissed her deeper. She found herself inexplicably drawn to him and she grabbed onto his brown jacket as she pulled him towards her. Liam leaned over her as Leah leaned back on the couch and he began to kiss her along her jaw and neck as he kissed her more and more passionately. His body temperature rose and if his eyes had not been closed, Leah would have seen them, glowing amber in the heat of the moment. She felt lost in him, she felt safe, and for once, she didn't feel lonely.

Suddenly the door opened and Stiles walked in. Before Leah could even open her eyes Liam was being pulled off of her. Stiles slammed him against the wall, and delivered a strong blow to his nose. He fell to the ground holding his nose as blood seeped through his fingers.

"Get the hell out of here Liam" Stiles snapped.

"Stiles stop!" Leah shouted as she ran over to Liam and helped him up.

"No" Liam said. "It's ok, I'll go." He walked towards the door and Stiles scowled as he glared daggers at him.

"If I catch you here alone with my sister again your dead Dunbar!" he yelled after him. Leah shoved Stiles hard the instant Liam was gone.

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded.

"With me?" he questioned. "Leah what are you thinking? Being with a guy like Liam."

"There's nothing bad about him" Leah defended. "I like him Stiles, and you can't just throw him out because you don't."

"You think you know him but you have no idea Leah!" Stiles shouted back.

"You won't keep me away from him" she replied.

"I can try" Stiles replied.

"This isn't fair! You don't have any say in who I can be with!" she shouted.

"I thought you were smarter than this" Stiles stated. "I thought you were gonna stay away from guys after your last boyfriend."

"Don't you dare bring that up" Leah snarled. "Don't you dare."

"It's late, you should go to bed" Stiles stated. "In fact we both should." He walked past her and stormed up the stairs. Leah watched him go and sat down on the couch as she thought of Liam. After tonight, there was no way she was allowing Stiles to keep them apart.

 _Please review! Sorry it took soo long for the update!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Risky Behavior

In the days that followed, Liam was extra careful around Leah. Anytime he and Scott would come over, she realized he was keeping his distance, and especially keeping any physical interactions with her to a minimum. Since that night, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. His lips, his touch, his beautiful sky-blue eyes and the way he'd held her in his arms. She missed him, and she especially missed his friendship. Considering how Scott still came over and brought Liam, she assumed Stiles hadn't told him about her and Liam's make-out session. She was glad. She hated it enough that Stiles knew, and she didn't want to make Scott upset either.

Of course, she'd kept it to herself even from Malia. She knew she had a bad history with guys, and she didn't want Malia on her back, about jumping into things so fast. Sure she'd know Liam ever since he'd moved here and then moved in with Scott, but she'd only known him intimately for a few months. It was Saturday, and the group was hanging out at Stiles' while their dad was gone at the station for the night. They'd all ordered in food and were settling down for a movie. Scott seemed tired, in fact they all did. Even Stiles had developed dark circles under his eyes, and he'd always been the most lively of the bunch.

"Is anyone gonna tell me what's up?" Leah asked from where she sat on the other side of Malia. Stiles was on Malia's other side, Scott was on the floor, and Liam was on the loveseat to the right of them.

Stiles was the first to lean forward. "What are you talking about Leah?" he questioned. She couldn't be the only one who thought something was fishy. Stiles had been coming home midnight or later, night after night, sometimes not at all. And sometimes he would seem so out of it that she could have a full on conversation with him and he wouldn't hear a word she said.

"Look at all of you" she said as she gestured to the group. "You all look like you haven't slept in days. What's worse, you're starting to not even look like yourself Stiles! You're barely eating, barely sleeping, and you're zoned out half the time I talk.

"Maybe that's cause it's you whose talking" he said with a small smirk. Malia elbowed him and his smile faded as he rubbed his arm. The group exchanged glances, most of the strange looks were passing between Scott and Stiles.

"Leah…"

This time it was Liam who spoke first.

"There's nothing going on" Scott interrupted. "We're in high school, what do you think we've been up to?"

"Parties?" Leah questioned. "Yeah? How have I not heard about them smart guy?"

"Look" Malia cut in. "If anything was going on we'd tell you. Don't you trust us?"

"But none of it makes any sense…" Leah pointed out. Her eyes traveled to Stiles.

"Something's up and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it." And with that she stood and stormed up the stairs.

The group waited for the door to close and the hall upstairs to go quiet before Liam spoke.

"Man, you gotta tell her" he said to Stiles. "She deserves to know."

"We've all gotten too comfortable with this" Scott added. "She's getting suspicious. Stiles what's been going on with you? You're not eating or sleeping all the sudden?"

"Scott relax" Stiles replied.

Malia narrowed her eyes at him, obviously sensing something was up.

"Malia I'm fine really" Stiles stated.

When nobody said anything, he threw his arms down in frustration.

"What do you expect Scott?" he questioned. "Hunters are back here, we're dealing with them almost every night, I can't just stop trying to help."

"Maybe it'd be best for a while" Scott replied.

"Scott…"

"No really" he said, "You're so intent on keeping us a secret from her, then you need to get her off our trail. Stop being home so late, start eating, get some rest."

"It'd be best for everyone" Malia added.

"Fine" Stiles replied as he crossed his arms. "But just for a while. Just until things start going back to normal."

As school started up again, Leah found herself in the library after school almost every day tutoring Theo. Since Liam had decided to randomly start being a jerk and ignoring her, even her texts, she had found Theo's company much more promising.

"Okay and that's what's known as a factorial, get it?" Leah looked up from the paper and saw that Theo was looking right at her, when she met his eyes a small smile spread onto his face and she couldn't help the blush that she could have sworn was spreading across her cheeks. He was leaning in, there was only a few yards separating them.

"You're so smart" he praised. "How do you do it?"

She smiled enjoying his attention and admiring the compliment she'd received. Most guys would just be interested in the physical aspect of things, but he was looking at her mind. Something that went a little deeper than the surface.

"Practice makes perfect," she replied. She grabbed her bag and began packing up and Theo followed suit, they'd grown used to walking home together.

"So I've been meaning to ask you something" Theo started as he pushed his notebooks into his backpack.

Leah looked away from his things and back over at him. "Okay what is it?" she asked a little too eagerly.

"There's this drive-in movie this Friday showing in Pine Park" he said. "People come and bring food and blankets and sit out on the grass, I wanted to see if you may be interested."

"Sure" she replied. "I'd be interested."

Theo seemed a little confused by her answer and narrowed his eyes at her. "So that's a yes then?"

She giggled, "It's a yes."

"Perfect" he replied as she flashed his stunning white teeth at her. He thought of Stiles, knowing how pissed he'd be and it elevated his mood. "Wanna just meet there?" he asked. He wanted to keep this little date a secret. For now.

"Yeah it's not that far" she replied. "Should take me about ten minutes to get there."

The two began making their way out of the library, making light conversation as they did so. They talked a lot about their likes and dislikes, taste in music, movies, and especially in photography. He showed her a few pictures he'd taken that he carried around in his backpack, and she admired his eye for things that normal people who never pickup on. Right before she got to her house, he split off and she waved goodbye. She always found it strange how he avoided her house so strangely, but she also didn't blame him. Stiles was crazy overprotective and she didn't really want to lose another friend because of him.

When she got to her house she stopped instantly as she saw Liam sitting on her doorstep. "Hey."

"Hey?" Leah questioned. "You're kidding right?" Liam stood up, brushing off the back of his pants as she approached him.

"Look I know I've been distant lately…"

"Save it Liam" she replied.

"Don't be mad just let me…"

"Don't be mad?" she demanded. "One second we're making out on my couch, the next you're harder to get in touch with than the president, what do you expect me to feel about it Liam?"

"Look I just… I freaked out okay?" he questions. "Stiles smashed my face in and threatened me to leave you alone, did you want me to just forget what he said and then be banned from ever getting to even be within 100 feet of you?"

She shoved him angrily and he stumbled back, almost tripping over the steps.

"Stiles doesn't control your life and he doesn't control mine!" she snapped. "You were too scared to even answer my texts and you expect me to just be okay with that?"

"Leah just try to understand this from my perspective…"

"Don't go there" she warned. "I thought…." She shook her head, starting to realize how stupid she'd been. "I thought you liked me, but apparently not enough!" she shoved past him and he took her arm, spinning her towards him as his lips met hers. When he pulled away Leah was left shocked by his actions. He seemed surprised too.

"Dammit" he mumbled. "I do like you Leah, but… it's just not…. it's not…there's so much you just don't understand…"

He breath caught in her throat, her heart was racing, but she couldn't deal with his sudden mood change, or the fact that he was choosing to keep something from her. He couldn't just barge back into her life whenever he felt like it.

"You had no right to do that" she said. Her eyes were watering. "Go home Liam."

The moment her door closed Liam kicked the dumpster on the end of her driveway so hard that it flew halfway across the street. His heart was racing too, but not out of fondness, out of anger. Uncontrollable anger. His eyes glowed gold and he raced down the street, everything telling him to get out of there before he exposed himself.

Leah sat on the couch, her knees close to her chest. She'd told him to go. And he'd listened. He hadn't fought. He just didn't care. And if he didn't care as much as she did, she'd forget about him. Besides she had someone else who was showing her more attention than she ever go from him. Someone who cared. Someone who was interested in her as she'd been in Liam. And his name was Theo Raeken.

 _ **More Theo X Leah action to come! Stay tuned! And don't worry, Liam hasn't given up as easily as Leah may have thought.**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW! I was inspired to add another chapter by one of the fans of the story! Thank you for showing your interest!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Blurred lines…

It was time for the drive-in, and Leah was busy making herself look perfect. She didn't know why she cared so much, maybe just to spite Liam. But she didn't care, if he didn't know what he wanted than she wouldn't pay him any attention. After all, it wasn't like he had earned it or deserved it even remotely from her. It was a Friday night, she knew her dad would be busier at the station than usual, and now that Stiles was home more, and more on her case than usual, she knew she'd have to be careful sneaking out. She could hear Scott and Stiles talking loudly downstairs, having some stupid classic argument that they'd had dozen of times before.

"Come on man batman?" Stiles questioned. "He's not even a real super hero, he doesn't have any powers!"

"What and you think spider man is so cool? He shoots webs out of his hands, wow so amazing." Scott remarked, sarcasm dripping with every word.

She would have to walk past the living room to get to the front door, no way was she getting out of here alive. She stopped halfway down the stairs and then went back up, opening her window, climbing onto the roof all the way around to the front porch where the roof dropped off and was a little closer to the ground. She knew it'd be an easy drop from there. She scooted herself down and dropped, landing perfectly on her feet. She slipped into her car, and made her way towards Pine Park.

She'd packed up the car earlier that day to make sure she had everything. She assumed he'd have brought the blanket since it had been his idea in the first place, so she packed the food. Just some turkey and cheese and bread. 2 sodas. Nothing too fancy.

She glanced at herself in the mirror and messed with her hair before making sure she had her make up done exactly right. "It's just hanging out" she assured herself. "Nothing weird or awkward, I mean I know Theo, I'm comfortable around him… sorta…" She shook her head. She knew the way he affected her. It was different than Liam.

Liam had been a crush. He was cute, athletic, sometimes nervous around her. He'd opened up to her, related to her, they'd been physical but only to an extent. He was sweet and kind but with Theo it was different.

He was charming, always smirking like he knew something she didn't, always having this mischievous glint in his eye that made her curious about him. He was interesting, always had something new to say, and his eye for things normal people didn't see fascinated her regarding his pictures. He had this rougher side to him than Liam did… but she knew to be careful around that. She'd had her fill of the infamous "bad boy" type. That type had almost ruined her.

She parked her car and grabbed the cooler as she looked around the park. There were people everywhere, cars pulled in close to the screen a couple yards away. People littering the grass, blankets set out, food being enjoyed, people laughing. This was exactly what she needed.

She made her way through the crowd, the movie screen was still black, movie wouldn't be on for at least another ten minutes. Floodlights illuminated the park for now, until the movie started.

"Leah!"

She picked up the voice and began looking around trying to find where it was coming from.

"Over here!"

She finally spotted Theo waving his hand in the air and he smiled as he walked over to her. He looked good. His hair was styled neatly, was wearing a dark blue jacket and dark jeans and when he got to her he smelled even better. A spice and leather scent.

He hugged her and she smiled as she breathed it all in. Up close like that was even better. The two walked back towards the blanket he'd spread and she sat down the cooler before sitting down beside him herself.

"Mmm whatcha got in there?" he asked as he looked at the cooler.

"Nothing that great" she said as she opened the lid and pulled out the meat, cheese, and bread.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned. "This is amazing!" She giggled a little at his grandiosity and he made both of their sandwiches before he began to eat.

The rest of the night went perfectly. And she found herself enjoying his company more and more as the night progressed. He was funny and clever and sarcastic and she loved every moment of the conversations they would have. They ended up not even watching the movie, she found their conversation far more interesting anyways.

"Oh, so I got something for you" he said as he reached into his jacket pocket.

"Theo you didn't have to…" she started.

"Don't worry about it, it's just something I thought you'd find interesting." He handed her a photograph and her eyes lit up as she looked at it.

"It…Its amazing" she said. It was just after it had rained, and there were perfect beads of water sitting on a gorgeous purple flower. The lighting was astounding, the sun reflected off the water droplets and seemed to make the whole surrounding shine. It took an expert eye to get a picture as delicate and precise as this one.

"Theo this has to be one of your best pictures yet…" she started. He wasn't looking at the picture as he talked, he was looking at her, a devilish grin on his face.

"You like it huh?" he asked simply as if it wasn't the most amazing picture she'd ever seen. She pushed him lightheartedly as she rolled her eyes.

"I love it" she replied. "Don't act so humble about this Theo, you should enter this in some kind of contest or something…"

"Come on" he said. "It's not all that."

"It is actually," she disagreed. She realized she was getting passionate about the picture and she toned herself down as she realized how crazy she must have sounded and looked. "Theo" she said more softly. "Here I can't keep this." She held it out to him and he pushed it back towards her.

"I don't want it" he replied. "I have plenty of other pictures at home, this one is special for you."

She blushed a little and glanced down at the picture. He had been thinking of her when he had taken it, she realized. Because the flower wasn't just any ordinary purple flower. It was wild lavender. Her favorite. She'd mentioned it just once to him during one of their many long-winded conversations, and he'd remembered it. He paid closer attention than she thought. She smiled to herself and held the picture closer to herself, treasuring it.

"Thank you," she said. "It's perfect."

"No problem" he returned.

And she found herself looking into those emerald green eyes of his and approaching the surface of who he really was. She was new to this. She didn't think she'd ever really find herself drawn to someone again like the way she was right now. It ran a little deeper than some crush. He wasn't the first guy she'd liked, he wasn't her first kiss, or her first love, but he was definitely the first one she had ever felt herself connecting with on a deeper level. There was something about him she couldn't shake, something almost hypnotic. Could she find herself liking him… drawing her in the way guys did?

 _No_ her head screamed. _Don't get too excited by this guy. Don't rush into this. Remember what happened last time?_

But with each fleeting second the voice seemed to be getting a little quieter, until all but a sliver of it remained. The hurt part, the part that wanted to protect her, the sensical part of her. He was leaning in… his eyes focusing on her lips than back to her eyes again. He'd be the second guy to kiss her this year. And the third guy to kiss her in her life. Her thoughts were clouded, she deserved this. She wanted this. Liam didn't have to know. But part of her wanted him to. Part of her wanted him to hurt.

 _Liam,_ she thought. _Why'd you have to go? Cause now you've distanced yourself too far, and I can't wait for you to decide you like me back and miss what's right in front of me._

And she leaned forward.

Reviews are highly appreciated! Thank you for all the kind words I have received and for Oswinowald123 inspiring me to get back to writing this story! It's amazing what one kind review can do.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Interruptions….

"Leah?"

Leah froze where she was, not even needing to turn around to recognize the voice. It was Malia. _Crap._

Leah was yanked from her feet as Malia glared down at her.

"Theo" she said through her teeth.

He smirked, his eyes glinting mysteriously like they always did. "Hey Malia."

"You two know each other?" Leah asked as she looked between the two of them.

"I need to talk to you right now" Malia said as she dragged her off. She was being pulled so hard that Leah found herself stumbling over her feet and cringing at how hard her grip was.

"What are you doing?" Leah demanded. "And how do you know Theo?"

"Listen, he's not a good guy" Malia explained. "You gotta keep away from him."

"NO!" Leah snapped instantly as she yanked her arm away. "I'm so sick of people controlling my life and saying who I am and am not allowed to see, I can see whoever I want!"

"You don't get it, we…." Malia started before she stopped herself. What was she supposed to say without exposing them? 'He's bad Leah because he turned Liam against Scott and almost killed him, then stabbed his own claws through Scott's chest and really did kill him for a few seconds?'

"Please can you just trust me?" Malia asked. "As your best friend?"

"Can everybody just stop using the 'don't you trust me card?'" she demanded. "You want the truth? No Malia I don't. I don't trust any of you when you disappear all the time and every exchanges glances with each other like there's some big secret you're not telling me."

"I've been wrong before about a lot okay?" Malia admitted. "Stiles should have never kept you from seeing Liam, I shouldn't have taken his side… but Theo is different, you've gotta believe me."

Leah could see the desperation in her friend's eyes, and she could pick up on the terror in her voice when she spoke on Theo. But despite all that, she was not losing another friend. She liked him, and Malia had no right to ruin it.

"I'm not gonna stop hanging out with him…. I… Like him…" Leah said plainly as she crossed her arms. "That's final."

Malia's whole demeanor changed, her eyes darkened, she grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard. "Are you really going to set yourself up to get hurt again?" she questioned. "Tell me you aren't that stupid."

"Malia, you can't tell Stiles" Leah started. When Malia didn't respond she found herself panicking.

"Please Malia…please you can't…"

"You don't understand how dangerous this is" Malia said. "He's going to hurt you, do you really want to spend the next year falling back into your depression… regressing back to…"

"Don't!" Leah said. "Don't you dare say it."

She knew what Malia was talking about instantly. _Suicide._ She'd spent 6 months in therapy after her attempt, she'd spent time in a locked psych ward… she'd never go back. She vowed she'd never go back. Her heart was beating frantically, everything in her pushed into fight or flight mode. She felt cornered. She felt like she was suffocating. But instead of acting out on anxiety, she found another outlet.

She smacked Malia hard in the face, sending her head jerking to the side. Malia gasped in shock and put her hand to her face. Her cheek already was starting to redden. Her eyes were watering, looking at Leah with complete hurt and betrayal.

"Fine" she said. "But when he ends up breaking your heart, don't even think about coming to me about it!" And then Malia turned and stormed off, not even taking a moment to look back.

 _Fine. I don't need her. She's willing to walk away so easily than so will I! good riddance! Where were you during that year Malia? Not by my side, you were sucking up to my brother. Spending every moment with him to get his attention. All while I rotted away. You came to visit occasionally, but you knew it wasn't enough. I needed you then. But I don't need you now._

She knew she'd forgiven Malia a long time ago for that. Besides they hadn't been talking then, they'd grow apart after she started dating _him_. They had grown closer in the following year, after _he_ was out of the picture, joined at the hip you could say, when all that mess was brushed under the rug and done with. Malia had left her that night… the night it all came crashing down. The night Jackson Whitmore had broken her heart.

Leah walked back to her spot on the blanket, she reminded herself why she was here. She reminded herself of Theo. She reminded herself of the present and to keep her eyes forward, out of the past… moving forward.

"Hey you okay?" Theo asked.

"Fine" Leah replied convincingly as she took a bite of her sandwich, anything to distract herself from Malia and from her own mind.

"You sure? Because you just attacked that sandwich like you were a bear and hadn't eaten in months" he commented.

She laughed and shook her head as she continued eating. She knew the moment between them had been ruined, and she hoped she would get another chance.

The rest of the night carried on as usual, the two of them friendly and nothing more. It was obvious she was attracted to him and that he was attracted to her. The two of them stayed even after the movie was over and just talked at the stars shone overhead.

"I can't believe it, how have you never gone swimming?" Theo questioned. "Your 15 years old and you've never gone swimming."

"Hey it's not that weird" Leah defended. "How about you? Tell me something no one else knows."

"Hmm" Theo started. He knew one that was sure to surprise her. _Hey guess what, I'm actually a chimera. That ought to really shock her._ He smiled as he thought of it.

"What's so funny?" she questioned as she nudged him playfully.

"Nothing" he replied with a grin. "Okay, I read books backwards."

"What?" she questioned.

"I read the ending first."

Leah's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "How could you do that!" she said. "The endings always the best part, that's the whole reason you read the book!"

"Maybe the beginning is my surprise" he replied.

"You monster" she teased. "I don't think we can be friends anymore."

He narrowed his eyes at her and next thing they knew they were rolling on the ground. Theo tickling her and her laughing and gasping for air. She couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so hard. "Stop!" she said as she continued to laugh out loud. "I'm running out of breath!"

"I'll get the medics on the phone" he said in mock seriousness as he pretended to pull out a phone.

"Theo!"

"Shh I can't hear!" he exclaimed. "Uh oh they're putting me on hold."

"No!" she knew where this was going. Before she could even get another word out he was tickling her again. This went on until she found he was just as ticklish and returned the fire. They both laid there exhausted after calling a truce. And then walked to their cars, it was getting late.

"Thanks for a great night" Leah said. "It was fun."

"It was my pleasure mam" he returned as he mock bowed before her like she was royalty. She had expressed her love of European Monarchy with him earlier that night, and she had to admit it… it was a nice touch. And then he stepped closer to her and she felt her palms get sweaty. It was going to happen. She closed her eyes.

But instead the kiss was planted on her cheek, his lips gentle and soft on her skin. She opened her eyes again looking into his.

"Goodnight" he said. He then walked towards his car, leaving her wanting more of him, but she wasn't unsatisfied. She was intrigued, she had never before met a guy like Theo Raeken. Or at least… that's what she told herself as she drove home, snuck inside, and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 _ **Review if you'd like! Always love to hear from my readers!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

An unexpected visit…

As weeks past Leah and Theo were spending all sorts of time together. Well outside of school it had to be secretly so her brother wouldn't find out. At school she continued to tutor him, though it was starting to become less about grades and more about the two of them having an excuse to talk. Liam would pass by the library after school and look in, glaring angrily as he saw them. Sure it was just tutoring, but he was sure something else was going on.

Liam had texted her a few times in the past few weeks and she had ignored them. He was starting to worry he'd completely lost her for good. It made sense though. He had let her walk away. He'd been an idiot.

Another Friday night had arrived and Leah got ready in her room, planning to meet Theo at Pine Park and hanging out in the field. They both admired the stars and it was supposed to be a beautiful night, perfect for starwatching. She couldn't think of a better evening, or a better friend to spend the time with. She ran down the stairs, not a care in the world, knowing how Stiles had gone to spend the night at Scott's and her father as usual for a Friday night was at the station. She flung open the door and froze as she saw Liam standing there. His hand balled into a fist as if he had been about to knock.

"Liam?" Leah asked. "What…what are you doing here?" She looked around for Scott and when she didn't see him she looked at him with confusion. Why would he be here on his own?

"Can I… come in?" he asked hesitantly. She saw how he kept avoiding eye contact and could sense how nervous he was. It was just like Liam.

"I…actually was…" she started before she stopped short. She was curious to see what he had to say, and as much as she hated him for how he'd left her she couldn't say no to him this time. Maybe part of her… still cared.

"Yeah" she corrected. "Sure."

She backed up and Liam walked in, closing the door behind him. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I… wanted to talk to you, see how you were doing."

She raised a suspicious eyebrow at her. Something was up.

"I'm doing fine Liam why?" she asked.

"You hadn't been answering your texts and… well I've seen how you're spending all this time with Theo after school and it got me thinking…"

Immediately red flags went up in her mind. She hadn't talked to Malia since their blowout and now all the sudden here Liam was at her doorstep, asking specifically about him. "You came here to question me about Theo?" she demanded, now instantly feeling defensive and backed into a corner again.

"Relax" Liam said as he spoke calmly. "It was stupid of me to even ask I mean it's not like you could possibly like a guy like anyways." He smiled. "Sorry that was stupid of me…"

"A guy like him?" she asks. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"You know" Liam said simply. He knew there were so many reasons. For instance how he'd tried to trigger him to kill Scott. How he was a complete psycho. "The guy's a loner… sketchy…a freak…" he went on.

"Stop Liam you don't know anything about him" she said angrily.

The humor faded from Liam's eyes at the change in her tone. Was she really defending him? Defending Theo?

"Wait a minute…you don't… you don't like him?"

"Even if I did that's none of your business. Now move Liam I'm late."

"You're going to see him?" Liam questioned. "Does Stiles know about this?"

She felt heat rush all over her body, her frustration was evident. The nerve!

"You have no right to say that!" she snapped. "And you better not even think about going off and blabbing to him!" She shoved past him and went for the door.

Adrenaline spiked in Liam, his heart beginning to race at the super human speed that it did when he was about to shift. He was angry. He couldn't control it. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Is that why she had refused to respond to him? To acknowledge him? Because of Theo? Theo! Before he could even think he slammed the door closed and blocked her way out.

She looked at him in complete shock. "Liam what the hell?" she snapped. "Move!"

"I… I can't" he said. "You don't understand Leah…. This is a trap… he's… he's…"

"I don't care!" she shouted. "You're not about to start ordering me around too!" She pushed herself against him and pulled at the door trying her hardest, but her strength was not even close to his.

"Liam get out of my way!" she shouted.

"Are you really so mad at me?" he demanded. "That you're gonna just run off with him and forget all about me?" She shook her head, taking a challenging step towards him.

" _You_ forgot about _me!_ " she yelled. "You left, you kissed me and you left! I can't be with you if you have no idea what you want!"

His heart was beating so wildly now that he could barely hear her over the rush of blood pumping in his ears. He could sense her too stronger than ever. All the anger, the sound of her heart beating just as hard, but beneath all that. He knew the anger was coming from something more. She was hurt. She didn't hate him. She couldn't have. Because if she did she would have never opened that door. He was about to do it again, about to do the stupidest thing he could do. But he couldn't stop himself. He just wanted to fix it. To show her how much he did care, how sorry he was.

He pulled her towards him and kissed her. She was about to pull away but he held onto her and before she knew it she was melting in to him. His kisses had gotten stronger. But it was the same Liam. The same Liam she had had a crush on since she'd first met him. His skin was warm, his muscles were tight and comforting and the he was all so familiar to her. It felt right. Everything about him felt right. She wasn't confused or frustrated anymore but instead was filled with a perfect sense of bliss.

When she finally pulled away it wasn't because she wanted it to end, but because she had heard the sound of keys shuffling in the door lock. It looked like someone had come home earlier than expected.

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW! Encouragement and hearing from my fans always gives me the inspiration to keep going!**_


End file.
